Hemorrhoids are vascular structures in the anal canal which help with stool control. They become pathological or piles when swollen or inflamed. In their physiological state, they act as a cushion composed of arterio-venous channels and connective tissue.
The symptoms of pathological hemorrhoids depend on the type present. Internal hemorrhoids are usually associated with painless rectal bleeding. External hemorrhoids may produce few symptoms; but, if thrombosed, there can be significant pain and swelling in the area of the anus. While the exact cause of hemorrhoids remains unknown, a number of factors which increase intra-abdominal pressure, in particular constipation, are believed to play a role in their development.
Initial treatment for mild to moderate hemorrhoid discomfort or disease consists of increasing fiber intake, oral fluids to maintain hydration, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs to help with the pain, and rest. A number of minor procedures may be performed if symptoms are severe or do not improve with conservative management. Surgery is reserved for those who fail to improve following these measures.
While many topical agents and suppositories are available for the treatment of hemorrhoids, there is little evidence to support their use. Steroid containing agents should not be used for more than 14 days, as they may cause thinning of the skin. Most agents include a combination of active ingredients. These may include: a barrier cream such as petroleum jelly or zinc oxide, an analgesic agent such as lidocaine, and a vasoconstrictor such as epinephrine. Flavonoids are of questionable benefit with potential side effects.
Kucukay (EP 2022504 and Wo 2010/081485) discloses a composition for the treatment of haemorrhoids comprising aqueous extracts of fig leaves, walnut shells and/or artichoke leaves, in particular in combination with aqueous extracts of horse chestnuts.
Rolf (WO 2008/133982) discloses Adhesive patches that are applied to the skin for the transdermal or topical delivery of a medication.
McAnalley (WO 2009/0177088) discloses hydrogel wound dressings that are made entirely of naturally occurring food ingredients, and optionally with safe food additives.
Schultz (WO 2001/028491) discloses a topical composition for the treatment of a dermatologic disease that includes a carrier, at least one essential oil and a dermatologic active ingredient having a therapeutic effect for the dermatologic disease.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective, safe and simple composition for treating hemorrhoids.